I'll Be There For You (KyuMin Drabble)
by Chopiteuya Lee
Summary: it doesn't matter. Whatever you want baby I'll give. Wipe away your tears. It'll never be dark. I'll be by your side everyday / KyuMin Drabble / Kyuhyun X Sungmin / BoysLove


I'll Be There For You

By: Chopiteuya Lee

~O~

Tetes demi tetes airmata itu terus berjatuhan membasahi lantai di tempat dua pria itu berpijak. Salah satu dari mereka menunduk dalam dengan bahu yang bergetar, pria yang lain memalingkan wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak melihat pria dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku," suara pria yang tengah menunduk itu terlalu kecil, namun masih dapat di dengar dengan jelas karena keheningan yang menyelimuti.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Lee Sungmin," geram pria yang kini sudah menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Telapak tangannya mengepal erat. Cho Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menghadapi kekasihnya.

Isakan Sungmin makin terdengar jelas. Bahunya makin bergetar hebat. Dengan sangat perlahan kepalanya terangkat menatap Kyuhyun. Mata basah itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh ketakutan. Bibirnya bergetar, terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini jika kau mencintaiku.. Atau kau memang mencintai wanita itu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Senyumannya sarat akan kepedihan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Maafkan aku hiks.." isak Sungmin makin terdengar jelas. Ia kembali menunduk dan kembali menangis hebat.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini.. Apa kau tahu? Banyak yang membencimu karena ini, Lee Sungmin. Kau sangat keras kepala," ucap Kyuhyun dengan dingin. Matanya menatap lurus pada Sungmin yang masih menunduk.

"Aku.. Aku takut.." cicit Sungmin. Ia mundur dan merosot jatuh tepat saat punggungnya membentur dinding di belakangnya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin tanpa berniat membantunya berdiri.

"Sungmin-ah.." Kyuhyun menglafalkan nama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan lembut. Dengan perlahan pria jangkung itu berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin. Matanya terus menatap mata foxy Sungmin. Sungmin balas menatap mata itu. Mata pria yang sangat ia cintai. Tatapan Sungmin sarat akan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau tidak boleh pergi," ujar Kyuhyun tegas. Jemarinya menyentuh bahu Sungmin dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Mencoba memberikan segala kekuatan yang dimilikinya kepada Sungmin.

"Tapi mereka menginginkan aku pergi.. Aku harus apa? Kyuhyun-ah..aku harus apa?" isak Sungmin. Jemari Sungmin mecoba meraih jemari Kyuhyun yang perlahan terlepas dari bahunya.

"Lanjutkan apa yang telah kau perbuat, Lee Sungmin. Aku akan terus memperhatikanmu dari belakang," ujar Kyuhyun perlahan. "Aku tahu kau melakukan ini demi hubungan kita. Aku tahu itu. Jadi lanjutkan.. Aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu. Asal kau tidak pergi."

Bulir-bulir airmata kembali jatuh dari mata indah Sungmin. Ia menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat. "Terimakasih.. Kyuhyun-ah. Terimakasih telah percaya padaku. Terimakasih telah berada disisiku selama ini.."

Lengan Kyuhyun bergerak melingkari pinggang Sungmin dan menariknya agar semakin merapat. Kyuhyun membutuhkan kehangatan tubuh Sungmin. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya menuju bahu Sungmin dan menciumi bahu itu dengan sayang.

"Aku akan terus ada untukmu, Min. Kumohon jangan menyerah. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dan aku percaya padamu."

"Kumohon. Tolong hapus airmatamu. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis, Min," bisik Kyuhyun. Ibu jarinya mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Matanya menatap pria manis itu dengan lembut. Sungguh, hati Kyuhyun pedih melihat airmata itu.

"Terimakasih.." bisik Sungmin. Jemari pria itu terangkat mengelus pipi kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Terimakasih, Kyuhyun-ah.."

Dengan sangat perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Sepasang mata mereka tertutup rapat saat jarak diantara kedua insan itu menipis. Bibir itu bertemu dengan lembut, menyalurkan cinta yang mereka miliki dengan sebuah kecupan lembut.

Lengan Sungmin terangkat memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat. Bibirnya menekan bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Maaf.. Dan terimakasih.." bisik Sungmin di tengah ciuman lembut mereka. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

~O~

~O~

Ini.. Sebagai tanda bahwa aku akan bertahan sebagai Joyer. Selama dua hari terakhir aku jadi seorang fans yang benar-benar labil. Satu jam aku memutuskan untuk nyerah dengan KyuMin. Tapi satu jam kemudian aku nangis-nangis ga jelas karena nginget kyumin.

Dan aku sadar aku gabisa ninggalin kyumin gitu aja. Aku kecewa dengan Sungmin. Aku marah dengan Sungmin, tapi aku gabisa benci Sungmin. Aku gabisa melepas Sungmin gitu aja. Sungmin bukan bias aku. Tapi rasanya bener-bener... Wow.

Sempet ngambil keputusan untuk berhenti nulis FF KyuMin dan ngapus semua tentang KyuMin. Tapi sekali lagi aku gabisa ngelakuin itu.

Aku selalu ngarep kalo semua ini cuma mimpi buruk. Please wake me up. Aku mau cepet-cepet bangun. Aku sebenernya capek. Aku mau nyerah tapi aku ga bisa. Jadi..

Aku bertahan di dunia JOYER yang sulit ini. Aku akan berhenti jadi Joyer saat KYUMIN benar-benar udah gak ada. Selama KyuMin masih ada, aku ga akan berhenti dukung hubungan mereka.

Untuk semua Joyer, aku harap kalian semua bisa kuat ngehadepin ini. Aku sayang kalian. Maaf jika drabble ini tidak memuaskan. Dan maaf aku curhat begitu banyak.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah bertahan. Aku sayang kalian semua.

Salam hangat,

Chopiteuya Lee


End file.
